La muerte de Jo y Ellen
by JaneElizabethLopezCullen
Summary: Había un lugar reservado para él, un lugar donde al fin podría descansar. No, no era el cielo. Era estar con Jo". Como se sintió Dean al saber que ya no podría estar con la chica que había amado. Sabiendo que todos los que amaba se iban a ir :


Los Winchester se encontraban con Bobby, que era como su segundo padre, mirando como las llamas consumían los recuerdos.

La única foto donde Dean tenía un recuerdo de la pequeña Jo, la que se había enamorado completamente y la que había muerto con su madre, Ellen, para salvarle el pellejo, para distraer a esos perros del infierno, para poder continuar hasta dispararle en el rostro a Lucifer.

Pero todo se iba al demonio, habían muerto dos personas de su familia, la única que le quedaba, para nada, porque no había muerto ese demonio hijo de perra y acabado el estúpido Apocalipsis.

Jo, la Valiente chica con la que se había encontrado por primera vez en un bar, tratando de encontrar a su padre, que también estaba muerto.

La chica con la que había cantado "I cant fight this feeling anymore", con la que esperaba que siempre estuviera con él.

Pero no, todo tenía que irse a la mierda y todos tenían que sacrificarse por él, que ya no valía nada.

Su alma estaba perdida, estaba ahogada en el llanto y la tristeza interior.

La foto seguia incendiándose hasta que se quemó por completo. Dean quedó observando el fuego por un largo rato. Sam y Bobby ya se habían alejado, pero él seguía ahí, esperando que algo apareciera, alguna imagen de Jo, o algo que la haga recordar por siempre, pero nada apareció.

Sam apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hermano, sabía que estaba enamorado de Jo, lo había visto al despedirse de ella, Al decir "Te veré pronto o después", sabía que su hermano estaba rendido por dentro, ya no daba mas, ver siempre a sus seres queridos morirse por él, sacrificándose por él.

Dean…

Déjame Solo- La voz era forzada a parecer tranquila, era cortante y no estaba llena de rencor como de tristeza.

Se dio vuelta y camino hasta la mini nevera, extrajo una cerveza y se fue fuera de la casa.

Cuando llego a la parte de atrás, donde se encontraban los autos rotos y toda la chatarra tiró la botella lejos con toda la fuerza que tenía. Ésta cayó en la ventana de un Wolkwagen.

Luego agarró un fierro que se encontraba por el suelo y con todo su enojo empezó a pegarle a la parte delantera de un auto oxidado y viejo.

Rompió las ventanas, el capo del auto y por ultimo las puertas

-¡¿Por qué a mi?!- Gritó hacia el cielo – ¿Por qué tienen que morir personas que quiero por mí?- Le pegó nuevamente a las puertas con mas violencia todavía.

Cuando la violencia se evaporó, cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar. Ya no podía mas, Primero dicen que él empezó el maldito Apocalipsis, Luego que es el recipiente de Michael y que tiene que decir que sí porque si no el mundo se acabara y todo ese texto de Zacharías, y luego la muerte de Ellen y Jo.

Ya no podía mas, todo ese peso en los hombros era demasiado

..- ¡Dean!- el chico de ojos verdes y pelo largo corrió hacia él. Su hermano yacía tirado en el suelo, llorando, parecía que estaba muerto- ¡Dean!, ¿Estas bien?..Contéstame, por favor.

….- Ya no puedo más- Contestó sin contenerse más. Las lágrimas salieron nuevamente-Odio a ese hijo de puta, pero nos va a vencer, siempre se sale con la suya…. Ya se llevó a mamá, a Ellen, a Jo, a papá.- Se paró y recordó la muerte de cada uno de ellos. Agarró nuevamente el fierro y empezó a pegarle nuevamente al auto.

Basta Dean, detente.

. ¡Que quieres que haga, Sam!, decirte "Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes" cuando ni yo lo creo.

Sam se quedó sin palabras, sin saber que decir para que se recuperara su ahora triste y derrumbado hermano.

Vamos adentro- Fue lo único que consiguió decir.

Débilmente, y con ayuda de Sam, consiguió levantarse y con algunos tropezones, llegar hasta la cama.

Se tiro sobre ella y lloró en silencio hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

En el sueño estaba en ese lugar frío, donde había ocurrido todo. Estaban todos corriendo, para salvar sus miserables vidas cuando un perro del infierno lo ataca. Él cayó, pero Jo se detuvo y le disparó a ese maldito demonio.

Pero luego el terror invadió a Dean, "No quiero seguir, no quiero ver lo que pasa", no Importó, vio como el amor de su vida empezaba a ser desgarrada y a gritar desesperadamente del dolor.

-Dean, ¡despierta!- Sam se había despertado por los gritos y los llantos de la cama que se encontraba a su lado. Empezó a zarandearlo levemente, pero cuando escuchó que seguía gimiendo lo movió bruscamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?, quítame las manos de encima- Estaba siendo duro, pero por lo menos lo iba a dejar en paz, aunque fue al revés.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Nada- Tragó forzadamente y se volvió a acostar, dando la espalda a Sammy. Pero no siguió durmiendo, no podía ver como había muerto Jo.


End file.
